The Man With Half a Body
by Dakoffeepot
Summary: Half man, half machine, what will happen?


**Intro**

There is a guy who is half robotic and half human. His arms, right leg, and the right half of his face are robotic. His right leg acts just like a normal leg would act. So does the fight half of his face. His two arms are a completely different story.

Both of his arms are equipped with guns. Both arms can change from robotic arms into standard gatling guns and ion cannons. Now, what an ion cannon does is collect charged ions from the sun and shoot them all at once like a laser would. Only an ion cannon is capable of more destruction than a laser can produce. The ion cannon can pretty much destroy anything that it comes in contact with.

This is his story.

 **Chapter 1**

"Go, go, go!" yells the sergeant.

He was the second one out of the airplane. It was the middle of the war and they were the special ops sent in to help. He and four others were now falling into the god-forsaken forest that was once Russia. Six thousand feet above the ground, he pulls the rip cord and his parachute comes out slowing him down enough for a rough landing on the ground. He quickly takes off his parachute and hides behind a big oak tree.

"I'm down," he says into his radio as he looks around for the rest of his team.

The forest they were in was very green, for it was the beginning of spring. All the trees and bushes had green leaves on them and the ground he sat on was somewhat soft. The oak tree he was leaning on was big enough to protect one other person besides him. He takes out his lightning cannon and looks around the tree. He spots Andrew fifty feet in front to the right of him.

Andrew motions to Eric that there's somebody in the bush twenty yards in front of him. Eric nods and creeps from behind the tree past Andrew and crouches behind the bush that housed Michael. He takes a deep breath and stands all five feet ten inches and comes face to face with Michael's gun as Michael looks at Eric's barrel.

"Jesus Christ Michael," says Eric as he lets out a sigh putting his gun down.

"Fuck," says Michael as he too, lowers his weapon.

Andrew walks up to the two.

"Well fuck me side ways, if it ain't our buddy Michael," says Andrew.

"Shut up," replies Michael. "Where are the others?"

"The hell if I know. The radios are down," replies Eric.

"Well, let's keep moving towards our target like we're supposed to," says Andrew.

The three stand inside the forest looking at their target. The target was to take out the enemy base they stand in front of.

"So, how we gonna do this guys?" asks Michael.

"Same like always. Go in and kill 'em all," replies Andrew.

"Go kill the target, I'll cover both of you guys," says Eric.

Suddenly, planes fly over their heads dropping a few bombs.

"Shit, let's go!"

People from the base march out with guns and start firing at the three. Eric takes the lightning cannon off his back and starts firing at the army. Michael and Andrew also start firing their weapons. One after the other falls. The blood puddle grows larger as each army dude falls. The three get behind one of the warehouses and press their back against it. The airplanes circle around and start coming towards them.

"What do we do now?!" yells Michael.

"Keep moving!" replies Eric as he throws his empty energy clip away from him and reloads another.

Eric looks up and sees the airplanes coming back. "Go!" he yells.

The three run along the warehouse away from the army just as the airplanes start firing their miniguns. Michael takes a fire bomb from his belt that ran along his waist, pulls the pin, and throws it into the army that was looking for them. The bomb explodes killing twenty of them and catching the rest of them on fire.

"You two go. I'll stay here and cover you guys!" yells Eric.

"You sure?" Andrew yells back.

"Just go!"

Michael and Andrew take off towards the primary. Eric hits the button to call in the helicopter telling them they were finished. He climbs up on a rooftop just as the airplanes were coming back around. He carefully aims his lightning cannon at one of the airplanes, and pulls the trigger. A second later, he watches the plane explode and fall to the ground in fiery balls of metal. The second airplane continues its course and fires at Eric catching him in the stomach.

Eric rolls off the roof bleeding. He lands on the ground knocking the breath out of him. His gun lands five feet from him. He slowly gets up and grabs his gun and limps off to a hiding place inside a warehouse. The airplane opens fire at the warehouse. Hundreds of bullet holes emerge in the walls and the roof as the bullets run through the metal. He limps out of the warehouse grabbing a plasma rifle on the way. He aims at the second airplane and fires twice. The first shot missed the airplane, but the second one catches the wing and destroys it.

The airplane does an emergency landing and explodes right in front of Eric, sending him backwards, removing his right arm and leg. The right side of his face was burnt badly. What was left of the army at the base scatter into the forest as they see that they were losing. Michael and Andrew come running towards Eric seeing that the explosion was close to him.

"Shit man. You got a medic kit with you?" Andrew asks Michael upon arriving at Eric.

Michael hands Andrew a few medic patches. Andrew puts the medic patches on the stump of Eric's leg and arm. Eric screams in pain as the medic patches are put on. Once put on, the medic patch cuts off all blood flow to the stump by putting pressure on the cut while burning the cut making it heal over to a scab.

By the time Andrew and Michael carry Eric into the open, their helicopter lands eight yards away from them.

"We gotta get Eric to the hospital ASAP!" yells Andrew to the helicopter driver.

Half an hour later, the paramedic helicopter lands behind the first helicopter and four paramedics run up to Eric and take him into the helicopter on a stretcher. They immediately take off towards the hospital as they stabilize him.

 **Chapter 2**

"Will he make it?" asked Andrew.

"Hard to tell at this point," replied the doctor as they looked in on Eric.

"Is there any possible way that you could fix him?" asked Michael.

"What about the new robotics program doctor?" the sergeant pointed out.

"That's a possibility, but it hasn't quite been thoroughly tested."

"Why not let Eric be the ginny pig?" asked Andrew.

"That's not a bad idea," replied the sergeant.

"Alright," said the doctor. "Come back in a few months to pick him back up."

The three leave the hospital as the doctor goes in to the E.R. to prep the surgeons for the operation.

 **Chapter 3**

Michael hits Eric on the arm to get his attention. "Whatcha got big dog?" he yells over the helicopter rotors.

Eric grins at him as he replies. "Two thousand gigs of memory, one K gig of ram, twelve hundred graphics card, infrared, UV, night vision and regular vision, satellite readings refreshed every five seconds."

"Damn!" Michael and Andrew say in unison looking at each other.

"Oh yea, and 80 ton capacity on my right leg, and 50 on each arm."

Michael and Andrew both shake their heads. Eric looks back out the door of the helicopter. He watches the landscape change as they got closer to their landing spot.

 **Chapter 4**

Eric looks up at the robot that is holding him by the neck. He grabs the fingers and tries to pull them apart so he can breathe.

"What the fuck do you want?" Eric demands.

"For you to die..." replies one of his enemy's as the face of the robot opens revealing his enemy.

"Fuck you stupid piece of shit," Eric says as he spits at him.

"Is that so?" taunts his enemy. The hold on Eric's neck tightens.

"But why?" Eric chokes out.

"For revenge"

Wait a minute, Eric thinks. His right arm turns into his ion cannon. The ion cannon starts collecting ions from the air.

"Go fuck yourself Jimmy!" Eric chokes out as his ion cannon fires removing the robot's wrist from the rest of the body.

The robot falls backwards and lands on its back. Eric lands on his hands and knees and he quickly rips the hand open so he can breathe. He begins coughing for air. He slowly gets up and walks across the fallen robot to Billy. He slowly pulls out his nine mm gun.

"Go to hell Jimmy," Eric tells him as he shoots him in the forehead.


End file.
